


Girls, Girls, Boys, Boys

by MzHxde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, family stuff, panic at the disco helps the writing process, situational humour, super duper fay rose, vasquez is too charming for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: In which a chance meeting in a cafe leads to the group as a whole discovering something about Rose that they (most of them anyway) didn't know before.





	Girls, Girls, Boys, Boys

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never touched on Rose's sexuality and I feel like it's a big part of her character and why I like her so much, she is bisexual but I never get much opportunity to bring it up. Also I wrote this entire thing listening to Panic! at the Disco on repeat.

Rosemary was different things to different people, friend, lover, surrogate family member and while she didn't consider herself a closed book, there were certain things that not everyone knew about the Irishwoman, though that changed on one sunny afternoon in July.

Rose and Clémentina had gone out for the afternoon, Cassandra had cried off because she didn't want to go and Elizabeth had to work so it was just the two, Clem who was close to her due date wanted an afternoon to herself with friends before going into hospital to have her first child, not that she was nervous or anything,

 **"Rosa I'm so nervous, what do I do if the baby doesn't want to come!"** Clem threw her hands in the air dramatically, her hormones were playing havoc with her emotional state and the closer she got to her due date the worse it became,

 **"The hospital has one of those little baby vacuums, they'll just suck the little princess out"** Rose said calmly much to Clémentina's horror,

**"I don't want them to put a vacuum near there or near my baby!"**

**"Relax it's not the same one you use to clean the floor, it's a special one for sucking out uncooperative babies"** Rose had actually done her research on the whole thing, mostly because she was waiting for a meltdown on Clem's part when the whole hormone emotional imbalance thing got to her.

Clem put her head on the table and groaned, it wasn't that she wasn't over the moon to be a mother and to meet their daughter but both she and Alejo were living on tender hooks waiting for the moment of truth. Every twinge, any movement at all and it was all hands on deck waiting for a splash and then the pain,

 **"You look pretty cosy over here, mind if I cut in?"** an unfamiliar voice caused Clémentina to raise her head from the table, standing at the edge of their booth was a tall woman with dark hair wearing a distressed band t-shirt and what appeared to be leather shorts with thigh high black socks and large black boots,

 **"Charlie!"** Rose seemed to know the woman and moved along the booth to let the dark haired woman sit beside her, **"Clem this is Charlie, Charlie this is Clémentina"**

 **"Nice to meet you"** Charlie grinned at Clem and then at Rose, **"I thought you didn't do kids"**

 **"I don't, Clem's little princess has a dad"** Rose laughed, **"but I'm godmother so I guess there's that"**

Clem watched the two women talk, they seemed like they were on good terms with each other though Rose had never mentioned her to anyone before. After a while the woman got up from the booth bid her farewell to Rose and Clem and slipped out of the cafe into the heaving street outside,

 **"You seemed like good friends, how long have you known each other?"** Clem asked taking a sip from her herbal tea before making a face and pushing it away from her, unfortunately along with pregnancy cravings Clem had lost her taste for certain things including her favourite herbal tea,

 **"It's not like that"** Rose laughed, **"We used to date"**

 **"Used to ... like you and Red?"** Clem was shocked, not that her friend had an ex of the same sex but that it had never come up before or that Rose had never told her. Though with the way the red head was still laughing Clem wondered if it had come up before but she just hadn't noticed? No, that was impossible,

 **"You really should see your face right now, it's hilarious oh my god"** Rose apparently found the situation so funny that she had to wipe the tears from her eyes, **"how often have I said I couldn't do something because I was gay?"**

**"I thought you were joking!"**

**"Nope, not joking, at least not completely"** Rose fanned herself for a moment before taking a drink from her milkshake, **"I'm super gay, love me some pretty girls"**

 **"But Red Harvest"** Clem protested, how could Rose say she was gay if she was romantically and sexually (very sexually) involved with a man, or did she mean something else,

 **"Bisexual is the technical label, but I just use gay as an umbrella term. I've always been like this, well since I was about fourteen anyway"** Rose said casually leaning back in her booth seat before regretting it when her skin stuck to the vinyl,

 **"This is brand new information, am I the only one who didn't know?"** Clem asked, **"Does Red know?"**

 **"Oh yeah Red knows I'm into girls, it was one of the first things I told him about myself"** Rose said finishing her drink, **"if you aren't going to finish that can we go, I'm sticking to this seat and the heat is killing me"**

 **"You can't be so casual about this! It's important!"** Clem protested but it fell on deaf ears as Rose slid out of the booth and then stood to help the smaller Latina out,

 **"I'm so casual because I thought everyone knew. Cass knows, though that's because I dated girls around her before"** Rose explained with a shrug leaving some money on the counter for their drinks and a tip.

* * *

 

When the pair returned home Clémentina demanded answers from the rest of the group, wanting to know if it was indeed just her out of the loop,

**"Did everyone know that Rosa is bisexual or am I the only one?"**

**"Rose is bi?"** Josh asked staring up at the redhead from his position on the couch, **"so you've like slept with other chicks?"**

 **"Mind out of the gutter Joshua, but yes. I'm bi big bloody surprise"** Rose couldn't quite believe that her friends didn't know this about her, she was sure she'd made it more than clear that she liked girls,

 **"Come to think of it you have commented on women in a sexual way before"** Eliza mentioned from her spot on Josh's lap, it must have been a long shift since she was still wearing her uniform and had a cold cloth over her eyes, **"it's no big deal though, I mean you're our friend and we love you no matter what"**

**"Thank you Eliza, now if everyone else is done making a big deal out of my sexuality I'm going to go and live in the freezer for the next month"**

Rose left the large sitting room and wandered into the kitchen where she found Red Harvest coming in from a shift at the gym, the Comanche immediately noticed Rose's frown,

**"What's wrong? Are we out of ice cream?"**

**"No, I mean I don't know. I met an ex in town today and now everyone's making a big deal out of me being bi"** Rose explained, **"but now I want ice cream"**

* * *

 

Later that evening while she was trying to cool off by shovelling ice cream into her mouth Rose was met by Vasquez who had come to parlay on behalf of his rather emotionally distraught wife,

**"Mi hadita wants to apologise, she says she didn't want you to feel as though she was being disrespectful"**

**"She wasn't, I just don't see what the big deal is. I like girls and I like guys, some people like both as well, some like only one, some like none. I mean no one makes a big deal out of you and Clem being together or Josh and Eliza or Cass and – well no that one is a big deal but not for the reason everyone is saying my liking girls is"** Rose said downing her spoon and sighing, **"I know tensions are running high with the princess on the way but I honestly thought everyone knew!"**

**"Well they do now, and what kind of** **familia would we be if we didn't love and support each other"**

Rose frowned again; Vasquez was staring at her with his big brown bambi eyes on purpose to make her give in. The way he did when he asked her to be godmother,

**"Fine, it's not a big deal it's all forgotten now get out of here before I hit you right in your god damn square jaw"**

Vasquez laughed and with a final hug which Rose protested against he left the redhead alone to finish her ice cream and return to his wife. Rose sighed, stupid Vasquez, stupid Clémentina, and stupid loving family. Now she'd have to find something else to hate eat ice cream over.


End file.
